Cyberpunk 2013
Cyberpunk 2013, sous-titré « The Roleplaying Game of the Dark Future », est la première édition du jeu de rôle sur table de la [[série Cyberpunk|série Cyberpunk]]. Le jeu a été conçu par Mike Pondsmith, fondateur de R. Talsorian Games et a été publié en 1988. Le premier coffret de cette édition comportait trois livres qui donnaient aux joueurs toutes les informations dont ils ont besoin pour jouer, ainsi qu'une paire de dés et plusieurs feuilles de personnage. La série est fortement inspirée par les travaux de et de , et en particulier l'adaptation cinématographique du roman nommée . La première édition a donné naissance à 4 livres supplémentaires qui ajoutent encore plus de détails à ce monde qui sont : ''Near Orbit'', Solo of Fortune, Rockerboy et Câblé. La seconde édition sortie un an plus tard, appelée Cyberpunk 2020 qui ''s'étend davantage sur les règles du jeu et le monde. Après la sortie de ''Cyberpunk 2020, la première édition a été renommée Cyberpunk 2013 ''pour différencier les deux éditions, en référence à l'année dans laquelle le jeu se déroule. Après une petite pause à la fin des années 1990, une troisième version sort, appelée ''Cyberpunk V3.0, cependant, le livre a été modifié par la suite et est maintenant considéré comme non canonique. Friday Night Firefight Friday Night Firefight, sous-titré, Interlock man to man & weapons combat system, est le premier des suppléments fourni dans le coffret Cyberpunk 2013. Il décrit le système de combat FNFF (Friday Night Firefight), ainsi que tous les éléments des affrontements armés. Les armes de mêlée et de corps-à-corps ne sont pas on plus oubliés. L'objectif de ce système est de balayer les clichés hollywoodiens selon lesquels le personnage est invincible, qu'il peut prendre des centaines de balles et continuer à tirer avec une grande précision. FNFF n'a pas vocation a être beau, clair, et amusant, c'est un système qui remet le fait que les armes sont dangereuses. Le livre traite absolument tout, des formes de combat les plus basiques, aux mouvements, aux actions, au champ de vision, aux lignes de mire, aux attaques spéciales, etc... Il y a aussi une section parlant du combat au corps-à-corps, appelé Friday Night Fistfight et comment il fonctionne. View from the Edge View from the Edge, sous-titré Le Manuel Cyberpunk, est le deuxième supplément fourni dans le coffret Cyberpunk 2013. Ce supplément couvre tous les aspects mécaniques des aptitudes des personnages et leurs parcours de vie. Les joueurs utilisant le rôle netrunner ont le droit à une présentation du Net, du système d'interface cybernétique de Cyberpunk, ainsi que divers programmes et matériels utilisés par les personnages. La première partie de l'ouvrage traite de ce qu'est le Cyberpunk, et les trois principaux concepts, Style of Substance, Attitude is Everything et Live on the Edge. Les joueurs créant des personnages doivent se conformer à ces trois concepts pour réussir le style cyberpunk du XXIème siècle. Le livre traite aussi des principaux rôles : ''Rockerboy'', Solo, Netrunner, Techie, ''Média, Cop, Corporate, Fixers'' et Nomades où le rôle netrunner est plus détaillé dans une troisième partie. Welcome to Night City Welcome to Night City, sous-titré Un sourcebook pour 2013 est la troisième et ultime brochure incluse dans le coffret Cyberpunk 2013. Cette brochure couvre tous les aspects du monde cyberpunk dans lequel les joueurs seront plongés. Une chronologie allant des années 80 à 2013 est incluse à l'intérieur ; englobant plusieurs événements tels que les guerres des corporations ou l'effondrement mondial de 1994. Le livre décrit le monde de 2013, avec son système judiciaire, la généralisation des armes, les transports et les communications. Le monde de Night City est présenté, comme étant initialement un substituant d'une grande région métropolitaine, cela a permis aux joueurs d'imaginer leur propre ville pour s'immerger encore plus dans le jeu. Dans l'édition 2020, Night City se développe dans un lieu fictif avec sa propre histoire. Never Face Away, est une mini-aventure pour les joueurs novices, qui présente Johnny Silverhand et Alt Cunningham, des personnages cultes. On y décrit les grandes corporations, de l'histoire de celles-ci jusqu'aux informations essentielles telles que les fondateurs, le personnel, le siège social, etc... La dernière rubrique du livre inclus plusieurs articles fictifs donnant aux joueurs quelques informations croustillantes supplémentaires sur le monde de Cyberpunk. Disponibilité Depuis la sortie de la seconde édition, Cyberpunk 2013 n'est plus imprimé, et il est aujourd'hui impossible de l'achter en ligne. Les exemplaires d’occasion sont presque jamais vendus en ligne et quand ils le sont, les prix sont très élevés, même quand le jeu est en mauvais état.Catégorie:Cyberpunk 2013 Catégorie:Jeu de rôle sur table Catégorie:Rulebook principal